Modern Age
Early-Mid 2000s 2000 Tim Drake discovers the identity of Batman and becomes the next Robin. (TNBA: Sins of the Father) to do: * (TNBA: Growing Pains) * (TNSA: Blasts From the Past, part I) * (TNSA: Blasts From the Past, part II) * ( : Holiday Knights) * (TNSA: Ghost in the Machine) * (TNSA: Action Figures) * (TNSA: ) * (TNSA: Target) * (TNSA: Identity Crisis) * (TNSA: Bizarro's World) * (TNSA: Mxyzpixilated) * (TNSA: Speed Demons) * (TNSA: Double Dose) * (TNSA: Solar Power) * (TNSA: Brave New Metropolis) * (TNSA: Monkey Fun) * (TNSA: The Prometheon) * (TNSA: Father's Day) * (TNSA: The Hand of Fate) * (TNSA: Prototype) * (TNBA: Cold Comfort) * (TNSA: The Late Mr. Kent) * (TNBA: Double Talk) * (TNBA: You Scratch My Back) * (TNBA: Never Fear) * (TNSA: Heavy Metal) * (TNSA: Warrior Queen) * (TNSA: World's Finest, part I) * (TNSA: World's Finest, part II) * (TNSA: World's Finest, part III) * (TNBA: Joker's Millions) * (TNBA: Love is a Croc) * (TNBA: Torch Song) * (TNBA: Over the Edge) * (TNBA: Mean Seasons) * (TNBA: The Demon Within) * (TNBA: The Ultimate Thrill) * (TNSA: Apokolips... Now!) * (TNSA: Little Girl Lost, part I) * (TNSA: Little Girl Lost, part II) * (TNSA: Where There's Smoke) * (TNBA: Critters) * (TNBA: Cult of the Cat) * (TNBA: Animal Act) * (TNBA: Old Wounds) * (TNSA: Knight Time) * (TNBA: Legends of the Dark Knight) * (TNBA: Girl's Night Out) * (TNSA: Absolute Power) * (TNBA: Mad Love) * (TNBA: Chemistry) * (TNBA: Beware the Creeper) * (TNBA: Judgment Day) * (TNSA: Obsession) * (TNSA: In Brightest Day...) * (TNSA: Superman's Pal) * (TNSA: Little Big Head Man) * (TNSA: ) * (TNSA: A Fish Story) * (TNSA: The Demon Reborn) * (TNSA: Legacy, part I) * (TNSA: Legacy, part II) Lobo's Bounties, the Gotham Girls early adventures, and the Aftermath of the Big Bang * (LWS: Lobo is a Four Letter Word) * (LWS: Market Day) * (LWS: Pit Stop) * (LWS: It's Fraggin' Time Again) * (LWS: Payback Time) * (GG: The Vault) * (GG: Lap Bat) * (LWS: Bustin' Out of Oblivion, part I) * (LWS: Bustin' Out of Oblivion, part II) * (LWS: Bustin' Out of Oblivion, part III) * (LWS: Breakout!) * (GG: Trick or Trick) * (GG: A Little Night Magic) * (SS: Shock to the System) * (SS: Aftershock) * (GG: More Than One Way) * (GG: Precious Birthstones) * (SS: The Breed) * (SS: Grounded) * (GG: Pave Paradise) * (LWS: When Pigs Fly) * (SS: They're Playing My Song) * (LWS: Arms & The Main Man) * (LWS: Eat This) * (LWS: Repeating Offender) * (GG: The Three Babes) * (SS: The New Kid) * (GG: The Gardener's Apprentice) * (SS: Child's Play) * (SS: Sons of the Fathers) * (GG: Lady-X) * (SS: Junior) * (SS: Winds of Change) * (SS: Bent Out of Shape) * (SS: ) * (SS: ) * (GG: Hold That Tiger) * (GG: Miss Un-Congeniality) * (GG: Strategery) * (GG: Baby Boom) * (GG: Cat -n- Mouse -n- Cat -n- Mouse -n-) * (GG: Bat'ing Cleanup) * (GG: I'm Badgirl) 2001 The Justice League is formed. * (JL: Secret Origins) * (JL: In Blackest Night)) * (JL: The Enemy Below)) * (SS: Sunspots) * (SS: Brother-Sister Act) * (SS: Static Shaq) * (SS: Frozen Out) * (SS: Bad Stretch) * (SS: Pop's Girlfriend) * (SS: Attack of the Living Brain Puppets) * (SS: Power Play) * (SS: The Big Leagues) * (SS: Jimmy) * (SS: Duped) * (GG: Ms.-ing in Action) * (GG: Gotham in Pink) * (GG: Hear Me Roar) * (GG: Gotham in Blue) * (GG: A Cat in the Hand) * (GG: Jailhouse Wreck) * (GG: Honor Among Thieves) * (GG: No, I'm Batgirl!!!) * (GG: Signal Fires) * (GG: Cold Hands, Cold Heart)) * (JL: Injustice For All)) * (JL: Paradise Lost)) * (JL: War World)) * (JL: The Brave and the Bold) * (JL: Fury) * (JL: Legends) * (JL: A Knight of Shadows) * (JL: Metamorphosis) * (JL: The Savage Time) * (SS: Trouble Squared) * (SS: Consequences) * (SS: Hard as Nails) * (SS: Static in Africa) * (SS: ) * (SS: The Usual Suspect) * (SS: Shebang) * (SS: ) * (SS: Showtime) * (SS: A League of Their Own) * (SS: Blast From the Past) * (SS: Toys in the Hood) * (SS: Romeo in the Mix) * (SS: The Parent Trap) * (JL: Only A Dream) * (JL: Tabula Rasa) * (JL: Twilight) * (JL: Maid of Honor) * (Chase Me) * (Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman) * (JL: Hearts and Minds) * (JL: A Better World) * (JL: The Terror Beyond) * (JL: Eclipsed) * (JL: Hereafter) * (JL: Secret Society) * (JL: Comfort and Joy) * (JL: Wild Cards) * (SS: Future Shock) * (SS: She-Back!) * (SS: Out of Africa) * (SS: Fallen Hero) * (SS: Army of Darkness) * (SS: ) * (SS: Now You See Him...) * (SS: No Man's an Island) * (SS: Linked) * (SS: Where the Rubber Meets the Road) * (SS: Wet and Wild) * (SS: Kidnapped) * (SS: Power Outage) * (JL: Starcrossed) Mid 2000s The Adventures of the Reformed Justice League * (JLU: Initiation) * (JLU: For the Man Who Has Everything) * (JLU: Hawk and Dove) * (JLU: Fearful Symmetry) * (JLU: Kid Stuff) * (JLU: This Little Piggy) * (JLU: The Return) * (JLU: The Greatest Story Never Told) * (JLU: Ultimatum) * (JLU: ) * (JLU: Wake the Dead) * (JLU: The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales) * (JLU: The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped) * (JLU: The Cat and the Canary) * (JLU: The Ties That Bind) * (JLU: Doomsday Sanction) * (JLU: ) * (JLU: The Balance) * (JLU: Double Date) * (JLU: Clash) * (JLU: Hunter's Moon) * (JLU: Question Authority) * (JLU: Flashpoint) * (JLU: Panic in the Sky) * (JLU: Divided We Fall) * (JLU: Epilogue) (flashback scenes) * (JLU: I Am Legion) * (JLU: Shadow of the Hawk) * (JLU: Chaos at the Earth's Core) * (JLU: To Another Shore) * (JLU: Flash and Substance) * (JLU: Dead Reckoning) * (JLU: Patriot Act) * (JLU: The Great Brain Robbery) * (JLU: Grudge Match) * (JLU: Far From Home) * (JLU: Ancient History) * (JLU: Alive!) * (JLU: Destroyer) ---- Category:A to Z Category:Eras